


Navy Radar

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Danny seems oddly protective of any young base personnel they happen to wander across, and Steve wonders why.





	

Steve slid the gas nozzle into the opening of the tank, clicking it on before leaning back against the car window. “Why am I the one that always pays for gas again?”

“You don’t always pay for gas,” Danny corrected, standing next to him closely enough that their arms touched. “You only pay for gas 99 percent of the time, which is how often you’re the one who drives our car. It’s very proportionate.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile. Danny never called it _his_ car anymore, even though he still insisted the truck was Steve’s. “You could drive at any time, you know,” he offered, voice innocent. “All you have to do is ask.”

Danny gave him a side-eye, the corners of his own mouth sneaking upward. “You know, I’m actually going to take you up on that one of these days,” he said finally, “but I’m going to wait until it’s the _most_ annoying possible moment for you.”

He shrugged, letting his smile widen. “I’ll be waiting.”

Danny opened his mouth to continue the teasing, then stopped when he caught sight of something over Steve’s shoulder. “Hold on,” he said after a moment, turning around and heading around the car in the opposite direction. “I’ll be right back.”

Steve turned to see whatever it was Danny had noticed, wondering if there was a robbery in progress or something. Everything looked quiet, however, and he realized after a second that there was no urgency in Danny’s movement as he walked over to a young man who had a map spread out over the top of a gas station garbage can. A young man, Steve suddenly realized, who looked ever-so-slightly uncomfortable in civilian clothes and had the close-cropped hair that came from needing to keep it regulation length.

Steve felt surprisingly warmed as he watched Danny walk over to the young seaman, everything about his posture open and friendly. There was a brief discussion, too far away to overhear, but from head and arm movements it was pretty clear that the seaman was trying to say that he was fine and Danny was gently but firmly having none of it. It didn’t take too long before the kid cracked, admitting whatever the problem was, and Danny bent over the map and quickly got him straightened out.

The relief on the seaman’s face was obvious, and Steve could see him nearly salute Danny before he caught himself. Danny just clapped him on the shoulder, they exchanged a few more words, and then Danny turned and headed back to the car with a smile on his face. “So, where were we?” he asked easily, sliding back into position next to Steve. “I’m pretty sure I was about to give you some hint as to my cunning plan.”

Steve studied his husband’s face, still not entirely sure what had just happened. “What I really want to know about is this Navy radar you’ve suddenly developed. You tease me about my SuperSEAL senses, but the way you picked up on that kid was practically Spidey-sense.”

Danny gave him an amused look. “I have no idea why more people don’t realize you’re a nerd.” He shook his head. “Kid hasn’t been off the base that much and got himself completely lost. Didn’t feel like he could ask for help because that wasn’t the sort of thing a big tough Navy man would do.” He shrugged. “I’ve gotten good at reading distress signals from you stoic military types. Thought it’d be easier for him to accept help from a cop than some little old grandma or something.”

Steve melted a little. He pretended he wasn’t, but Danny was still absolutely one of the most caring people Steve had ever met. “And you keep talking about my marshmallow center.”

Danny shot him a warning look. “Hey, you’re still the soft touch in this relationship, and if word ever gets out otherwise I’ll know exactly who to blame for it.” Steve just raised an eyebrow, amused, and Danny sighed. “Look, every time I think of you as some little baby recruit wandering around all alone all those years ago, you _know_ it makes me want to punch everyone who didn’t take care of you like they should have. I can’t exactly go back in time and protect mini-you from the world and your own terrible decision-making skills, but I do what I can to help out any other mini-future-SEALs I see wandering around the place.”

Steve’s chest clenched at the sheer protectiveness in Danny’s voice. Even now, with rings on both their fingers, it still caught him by surprise sometimes. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Danny looked up at him, his expression going soft. “I figure someone who loves them would thank me for it, either now or later.”

Nothing in the world could have stopped Steve from bending down and catching Danny’s mouth in a soft, slow kiss. “You were worth the wait,” he murmured once they’d broken apart.

Danny’s eyes were a little misty. “So were you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
